


Story

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Humanstuck, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon was in no way ordinary. No, not at all. But why be, when you have worlds to create, backstories to spin, and characters that she felt she remembered more than invented. No, being ordinary was much too boring.</p><p>And other drabbles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pencil Shavings

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I'll try to post a drabble a day, whenever inspiration strikes. Let's do this!

The room was quiet, save for the ‘scritch, scritch’ of pencil on paper, and the occasional whirring sound of the electric pencil sharpener. Nepeta was determined. She found herself erasing, again and again. There. On the paper, there stood twelve creatures, all alive with their own little quirks and personalities.

A ram – horned explorer grinned openly, tugging a not so enthusiastic double horned virus-creator along with her.

A bull horned beast tamer smiled nervously at an eight eyed grinning gambler. 

A lightning bolt horned seadweller glanced hopefully at a vibrantly dressed royal. 

A blind, sharp horned legislator glared across the page at a club welding juggalo.

A small, nubby horned leader found himself being consoled by a tall, well dressed, slightly glowing fashonista. 

And at the center of the page, a large, sweaty, and muscular engineer found himself with a deceptively small, cat themed hunter riding on his shoulders.

Yeah, she found herself thinking. She could work with these characters.


	2. Gambler and Beast Tamer

Tavros ‘Tav’ Nitram was never a very invasive, or nosy kid. He was however, a very good storyteller. All those FLARPing sessions made sure of that. Nepeta knew both of the things. 

And so she made a plan.

One afternoon, she ‘forgot’ her drawing in an art class they shared. She had made a few adjustments, her name on the back, a drop of color above each troll. Well, almost each. She couldn’t exactly decide on a color for the leader, so she left a grey dot above him.

And it went as planned. Tavros returned the paper the next day, and after a short conversation, agreed to help develop a storyline for the characters. Almost everything went as expected.

Emphasis on the almost.

Because Nepeta forgot something, She forgot a truth that anyone and everyone inhabiting the middle school she went to knows.  
Where ever Tavros Nitra goes, Vriska Serket follows.

And so, Nepeta gained two storytellers that day.

Suddenly the gambler and beast tamer were much more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late guys, I kinda completely forgot about this.


End file.
